imperumbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Hahli5656
Hi Hahli5656 -- we are excited to have Imperium Bionicle Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Nie znam Angielskiego to morze napiszecie po po polsku. Hahli,Właściciel Imperium Bionicle To TYLKO POwitanie admina przez kogoś ze staffu wikii. PS: Dasz mi admina? Zrobię wtedy logo, favicon. szablony...--77.115.2.91 07:29, 23 kwi 2009 (UTC) PS: Jestem userem Thunderblood. Tak, ale nie wiem jak. ale się zaloguj. Hahli Mogę być adminem ??? jak tak to odpisz. Warox 14:09, 23 kwi 2009 (UTC) * Wchodzisz w "strony specjalne". * Jako admin i biurokrata wikii masz w dziale "użytkownicy i uprawnienia" opcję "Zarządzaj uprawnieniami użytkowników". * Dalej sobie poradzisz, nie? --Thunderblood, wojownik w czerwieni i czerni. (Moja Dyskusja) 15:34, 23 kwi 2009 (UTC) Po co robiłeś tą Wikię? - Chirox123 Wiesz co, Hahli, ja mam rangę "Administratora" na stronie Transformers Wikia ze względu na tworzenie szablonów, tu masz listę moich edycji, + szablony. Mogę ci pomóc w "dojrzewaniu" Imperium Bionicle Wikia. Powiedz, jakie szablony potrzebujesz, a ja już to załatwię. Mogę ci nawet pomóc w usuwaniu tych stron, które są zapisywane takimi słowami, jak tymi, co napisał pewien "81.190.84.66". - Jetian, Toa Północnych Wiatrów. P.S. - mogę ci zaproponować lepszą grafikę Imperium Bionicle. Mogę ci podpowiedzieć o jej wyglądzie: po prawej stronie stoi Toa Blaze (w nowej formie), po lewej Certavus (MOC Neaku), po górnej lewej Akaia, Syrena z Ga-Igni, po górnej prawej szlachetny Takanuva z 2003 roku, a na końcu, na samym szczycie zwinny Prowl z Animated. Po prawej stronie Prowla napis "Imperium", a po lewej stronie "Bionicle". Hahli, czy mogę dodawać do stron Różne postacie, Miejsca itt? Użytkownik:Gresh2 *Czy Wstawisz jakąś odpowiednią Grafikę i szablon do mojej Opowieści Zaginieni Toa? Gresh2 Kośka się nie zgodzi, abyście użyli jej postaci (Akaia). To samo z Jetianem (Toa Blaze). I, to ta grafika: http://pl.custombionicles.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Dead_Kezan.jpg Usuń to twoje i więcej nie rób takich rzeczy. -Disholahk 14:36, 27 kwi 2009 (UTC) Mogę być adminem? Użytkownik:Gresh2 # Ty wiesz co to spam? Nie banuj za spamowanie, jeśli nie wiesz co to jest. # Na Bio-Masters sikają ze śmiechu z twojej wiki. -Disholahk 10:07, 25 maj 2009 (UTC) Tak polewam z tej twojej wiki...xD Nie usuwaj proszę tego postu, gdyż jest bardzo ważny. 1. Polewam, zbanowałeś admina na roka za "spamowanie", no comment. 2. To co na B-M... 3. UWAGA! Każdy z użytkowników Bio-Masters udzielający się pozytywnie na tej "konkurencyjnej" wiki, zostanie dożywotnio zbanowany na Bio-Masters! No, Jetian, po tobie bym się tego nie spodziewał. Jeszcze trochę, a tak porządny user BM dostanie bilet powrotny... Ta wikia i tak nie odniesie sukcesu, więc lepiej się zastanów. --Kostex 13:29, 25 maj 2009 (UTC) Kośka - To fakt. Jeśli kiedykolwiek i gdziekolwiek zostanie w jakikolwiek sposób wykorzystany jakikolwiek pomysł jakiegokolwiek usera Bio-Masters bez jego zgody, to będziemy musieli (trio adminów z BM) złożyć odpowiednie zażalenie, które, najprawdopodobniej, jeszcze bardziej pogrąży, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, tę witrynę. Wiem jak ulepszyć tą wikię. Nie mam na myśli robienia tak jak zabraniała ta wyżej. Jeżeli chcesz się więcej dowiedzieć, Hahli, napisz na mojej dyskusji. Michaelos (Dyskusja) Dobra więc tak: - Skasować wszystkie grafiki użytkowników Bio-Masters, bo będą protestować. - Robić parodie Bionicle, czyli np. zamiast Tuma, to pijany Tuma, zamiast Velika, to generał Velika. - można by też robić własne konstrukcje i grafiki na tej wiki, ale niech treści będą śmieszne. Podoba ci się ten pomysł? Odpisz na mojej dyskusji. Michaelos (Dyskusja) '' No cóż, ty zadecydujesz. Jak się zgodzisz to uprzedź ''Michaelos (Dyskusja) Dobra. Michaelos (Dyskusja) Gabrys07-cześć moje forum na encyklopedii bionicle jest już nieważne moje następne części legendy będą tutaj i jak się robi własne Wikipedię. już nie trzeba i pytanie jak się zrobi wiki to jest się na niej adminem i zarejestrujesz mi się na moją wiki nie--Gabrys07 17:39, 6 cze 2009 (UTC) proszę zapisz się na moją wiki--Gabrys07 17:07, 9 cze 2009 (UTC) zapomniałaś zmienić grafiki,cytatu i artykułu tygodnia--Gabrys07 11:29, 11 cze 2009 (UTC) Sikać mi się chce kiedy patrze na tą wikię z pełną ilościa blędów ortograficznych.Nawet już żałuję że napisałem artykuł o Knaarenach.Spadam stąd bo zaraz się zesikam(albo zeżygam) -żałuj wariacie,ta wikia jest gó***m Ludzie,napisałem coś w tym miejscu. Mam nadzieję,że 8-latek to zrozumie,mimo,że jestem od "Admina" tylko o rok starszy. Trust351